


Jonah Beck Does Not Get Jealous(Yes He Does)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy will beat you up if you hurt her friends, F/F, M/M, Pining Cyrus, Pining Jonah, Three + One, amber and Iris at nice, jyrus - Freeform, poor obvious boys, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Jonah Beck is not trying to sabotage Cyrus Goodman's dating life. Honestly he isn't. Okay maybe he is but that is besides the point.





	Jonah Beck Does Not Get Jealous(Yes He Does)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I am so ticked off at Tumblr right now. Go to bed Eugene.

The first time it happens is in High School. Andi and Buffy are acting like the stereotypical high school sweethearts along with Iris and Amber. Jonah rolls his eyes at them fondly. When Cyrus comes over to them. He is humming to himself and giggling slightly. They all turn to him. He grins at them and starts talking.

"Adam asked me out on a date!"

At the end of his sentence the girls are asking him a million questions.

Where are you going? (Andi)

Do I need to give him the shovel talk? (Buffy)

Do you need me to come over and help with your cloths? (Amber)

That's great! How did he ask you? (Iris)

Jonah just a stood there for a second. He didn't care about Cyrus's sexual preference after all he had came out last year. It bugged Jonah that it was Adam and not Jonah. 

Yeah he had a crush on Cyrus. Sue him for all he cared. Turning when he heard Cyrus answer the questions.

"The park, no, please, and it was nothing to big he just walked up to me and said you and me at the park Saturday? To which I responded to with as friend? And he said no a date and of course I said yes."

The girls started planning with him leaving Jonah fuming. Why the park? Jonah liked the park he really did but he wouldn't go there for a date! Especially with Cyrus. The date would be at the nice Italian place down the way. Cyrus loved Italian food and of course Jonah would pay! Yes it was cliche but it wasn't tacky! Unlike the park.

"Jonah are you okay? You haven't said anything about the date I have with Adam? Are you mad?"

Jonah looked guiltily over to Cyrus. Cyrus's head was slightly bowed and he was biting his bottom lip fiddling with his hands. Buffy was glaring daggers at him, Amber and Iris gave him warning glances and Andi was looking at Cyrus worriedly.

"Oh no no! I'm happy for you Cyrus! I really am. I'm just thinking about that test in Benders."

Just like that they all started about there getting government teacher and class. Jonah felt himself relax at least now he couldn't slip up and hurt Cyrus's feeling if he said anything stupid about Adam. When the bell rang Amber stopped him and waved the others of.

"Don't do anything stupid Jonah! I know that look in your eyes."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything."

"The look in your eyes begs to differ. Admit it Jonah you're jealous you're not going out with Cyrus and Adam is."

"Okay I am a little jealous. Sue me! I've known Cyrus longer than Adam! I'm not going to anything like sabotage their date or tell Adam to back off."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

Amber shook her head and left him alone. Stalking ahead he went to class. First though he needed to cool down. So he slipped into the bathroom and threw water in his face before slipping into a stall. Sliding down he sat there trying to calm his nerves. He heard the door open and made a move to get up. It was probable somebody who was sent to find him. Then he heard laughter and Adam's friends voice.

"Is it true you asked Goodman out Adam?"

"Yeah!"

"Whoo what are you going to do?"

"Play with the fags feeling obviously! Did he really think I would go out with him? Maybe he'll put out and lay with me."

"You'll tell us if his good right?"

Adam never got the chance to respond because Jonah was flinging himself out of the stale. Breathing heavily he glared at Adam. Adam's dogs made a move to grab him but Adam waved them off.

"I forgot you were close with Cyrus, Jonah. What are you going to do? Tell him. It's not like they will believe you. I'll go easy on him so you can have some."

Jonah saw red and he punched Adam dead in the face. Adam stumbled back in surprise at that. Bolting out of the bathroom Jonah dodged Adam's friends. Making it into his class he flung himself into his seat. Andi gave him a worried look. He smiled and waved it off.

Later on that day Cyrus would walk in depressed. Telling everyone that Adam had told him it was a joke and he had no intentions on staying with him. Buffy had been angry. Andi and Iris had giving him consolidation and Amber just looked Jonah. Somehow Jonah knew even if he hadn't overheard Adam he would have done something else.

 

The second time it happens it is toward the end of the year. Cyrus comes bolting into Amber's basement practically vibrating. 

"I have a date! A junior asked me to prom!"

"Who asked you?!"

"Okay do you remember Cody Warren?"

"Cody asked you!"

"Yes that was my reaction!"

Jonah feels his stomach sink because unlike Adam. Cody was a nice guy and Jonah couldn't find anything wrong with him. Cody was also a close friend of his he couldn't do anything to him.

So the next week he subtly follows Cyrus with Cody. Cyrus looked amazing wearing a powder blue suit that complimented Cody's black suit. Jonah wished he was with Cyrus instead.

Honestly when they were eating at the Italian place Cyrus liked. It was a complete coincidence Jonah managed to convince the waiter he could take the food to Cyrus and Cody.

It was also a complete coincidence that Jonah 'tripped' and spilled the spaghetti all over Cyrus. Cyrus yelped in pain and jerked back. Jonah cursed silently at not thinking the plan through. It was hot spaghetti of course it would hurt him! Trying to get the marinara off of his light blue suit. Which was probably unsalvageable which was a pity because Cyrus looked really good in blue. 

He yelped when he was pulled back. He was in so much trouble! The person stealing him away was going to call the cops who would call his mother and oh boy would she be ticked. Assuming Buffy didn't find out.

Cyrus shuddered at the thought of Buffy finding. She would chew into him hold, then Amber would chew into him and finally Iris and Andi wouldn't say anything but they would give him severely disappointed looks. Something Jonah would, no could, not deal with. Then his mother would find out and that would cause a new slew of issues.

"Relax Jonah. I'm not pressing charges but I want to talk to you."

Cody was talking to him and he wasn't pressing charges. Cody turned Jonah around and looked him in the eyes. Then he smiled softly.

"You're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Cyrus."

"Sure you aren't and it is just a coincidence you punched Adam Warren in the face after he asked Cyrus out on date."

"That prick was playing with Cyrus's feelings! He called Cyrus a fag and talked about how he was going to have sex with him and pass him off to his friends! I was defending Cyrus's honor and made a few veiled threats."

Cody raised an eyebrow at him. At this Jonah realized he was shaking and his voice was steadily getting higher. Cody looked at him and Jonah subconsciously relaxed. Cody was serious about all of this. He wanted to help and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Jonah's shoulders.

"Yeah I love him. I really do. I just don't know what to do about it. I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward Jonah you just need to take time to figure this out. Tell you what I will not tell him tonight. However you need to talk about this by your Junior year or I will tell him. Jonah mutely nodded his head.

Cyrus didn't go to the prom that night and he insisted Cody still go. He would be fine and Cody agreed. The next morning Cyrus and Cody were still talking but as friends.

 

The third time it happens is when the others start to notice the pattern. They had been on there summer vacation. Cyrus had come back from Wyoming after visiting his Great Aunt. While Amber and Iris cuddled with Iris reading a book. Amber was reading it over her head. Andi was working on an art project and having Buffy hand her different mediums. Occasionally Jonah would hand them over to but mostly he was listening to music. 

Cyrus had been talking about musicals nonstop. The past year and Jonah had bought a few albums and read about the different musicals on Wikipedia. Not the best site to use but it was a good spring board. Then Cyrus giggled which drew all of their attention.

"Cyrus what you giggling about over there?"

"Oh just texting a guy I met out in Yellowstone, Buffy."

He looked at his phone and laughed harder. Smirking he typed something out and sent it.

"Oh guy? Does Cyrus have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet Amber but hopefully soon."

"Tell us more!"

Andi begs him abandoning her art project. Iris puts her books down and agrees wordlessly with Andi by nodding her head.

"Okay so his name is Matt he's a Whovian like me and looks a lot like the eleventh doctor.

"Oh you're lying!"

"I'm serious look at these pictures!"

Together they hunched over Cyrus's phone. Sure enough the guy did look like the eleventh doctor. Exactly Cyrus's type unfortunately. Listing to Cyrus go on about the guy named Matt made Jonah want to vomit.

"Also he hates it when people squirm at the dinner table. We are eating together this evening ya know?"

With that final sentence an idea popped up in Jonah's idea. A terrible idea that might ruin his friendship but an idea nonetheless. When he made a move to leave Buffy caught his wrist and pulled him away.

"Don't ruin this!"

"What?"

"Your an idiot. Cyrus is an idiot but he is my idiot and your Andi's idiot. I'm not letting you ruin your friendship because you love him but you aren't asking him out! Let Cyrus have this or else."

She finished rather menacingly. Jonah cowers away thoroughly chasiated. Buggy definitely knew how to make you feel like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

With that she left but Jonah closed his eyes. No matter what Buffy said Jonah couldn't bare to see Cyrus happy with someone else. Someone that wasn't Jonah. Cyrus was his best friend but Jonah loved him more than a friend.

That night Jonah subtlety slipped the itching powder into Cyrus clothes. No matter how bad Jonah wanted to see how this would pan out. He knew Buffy, Andi, Amber and Iris would be there.

It would be to obvious if he was there. The first time he had went it had been incognito but he couldn't do that because he really had no plans to press Lady Luck. Cody was to close and he hardly knew Matt.

"What do you mean? Jonah is sabotaging my dates? He wouldn't do that. Not to me."

"Open your eyes Cyrus! Jonah like likes you! Who comforted you when you got dumped who was there?"

"Jonah...... why. He is Jonah Beck I'm just me."

"Don't you dare go down that road Goodman! You are an amazing person."

"So what's the plan."

"Go on a date with him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Anywhere that Buffy and Iris were having the exact same conversation. Only with Jonah.

"Your an idiot."

"I know."

"You might ruin your relationship with Cyrus."

"I know that Amber!"

"Look Jonah just tell him what you feel. Cyrus has liked you since middle school. Also Amber behave."

"Make me."

"No......he........what?"

"Cyrus. Likes. You. Jonah."

"What do I do?"

"Ask him out."

Cyrus bounced his leg up in down anxiously waiting for Jonah to show up. He longed to bolt but he couldn't. Not with the girls watching him like hawks.

Jonah chose that moment to show up. Cyrus weakly waved him over. Jonah walked over. He gave a smile. Jonah's dimples popped out and Cyrus heart skipped several beats. So not over that middle school crush.

The reason why Cyrus has dated so many guys was because he needed to get his mind off of Jonah. He was a high schooler maybe he needed to date others.

"Look Cyrus.... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I was the one who ruined all your dates."

"I should actually thank you for that Adam was an ass, Cody and I got along but only as friends and Matt? I barely knew the guy! He was far to controlling and I dodged many bullets because of you."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why did you date them?"

"To get my mind off of you."

"What?"

"Okay Jonah I fell in love with you during middle school. I realized I needed to date so I didn't ruin our friendship. I me-mmph!"

Cyrus went on to vent some more but was cut off by Jonah kissing him. He froze and then slowly returned the gesture. The kiss was innocent but oh so heated. It left Cyrus weak in his knees.

"I love you to Cyrus! That is why I ruined all your dates."

"You're going to have to ruin one more."

"What? Who's?"

"Yours."

"I think my days of snooping are over. Can I kiss you."

"I don't know can you?"

"You know what I mean you dork."

"Yes you may."

With that Cyrus Goodman finally had a date without it being sabotaged, and one Jonah Beck didn't have any sabotaging to do. All in all life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Urgh! Why can't I write anything good? I've been having trouble in English class and here. Also my teacher has noticed and asked me if anything is going on at home. Anyway I hope you enjoy this (crappy) story. I just had so many troubles with this and I want to cry. I just might take a break from writing. I think it will help. Anyway any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
